


Nuit d'étoiles

by Linnea_Ancalime



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linnea_Ancalime/pseuds/Linnea_Ancalime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une histoire de sycomore, de Mello, de Matt, de nuit, d'étoiles et d'hiver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuit d'étoiles

**(Si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance... Taikatalvi, de Nightwish. Bonne lecture.)**

* * *

Dehors, la nuit était froide. Pas plus froide qu'en Laponie, à bien y réfléchir. Le froid d'ici était moins mordant, moins piquant, et pourtant plus vicieux. Là-bas, le froid avait l'avantage d'être franc, on devinait immédiatement ses intentions. Ici, il se faisait plus discret, s'insinuait sous les vêtements, et s'installait. Lorsqu'on s'en rendait compte, c'était trop tard : on mettait des heures à se réchauffer.

Ce n'était pas plus mal ; Mello n'avait pas envie de se réchauffer. Assis quelque part entre les branches du grand sycomore, à gauche du portail par lequel il était entré il y a quelques jours, Mello ressassait, et Mello frissonnait. Et Mello pleurait, et il en avait honte. Il se cachait donc.

Son abri était tout relatif – sans feuilles, en hibernation, l'arbre ne dissimulait rien – mais la nuit était vraiment très noire, et l'heure très avancée ; les projecteurs extérieurs de l'orphelinat étaient éteints depuis un long moment déjà. D'en bas, c'était à peine si on distinguait la tache blonde de ses cheveux.

Livré à ses propres réflexions, aussi sombres que le paysage alentour, il n'entendit pas l'autre enfant approcher.

* * *

Après s'être réveillé suite à un cauchemar – récurrent – dans lequel sa Dreamcast se rebellait suite à une erreur de sa part, et ordonnait à la manette de lui cracher ses boutons à la figure, Matt commençait enfin à se rendormir lorsqu'il constata l'absence de Mello.

_Mais mon lit... mais Mello... mais mon liiiiit... bon, Mello._ Il s'était promis de l'aider de son mieux, et voilà qu'en pleine nuit, après seulement trois jours, le blond avait disparu sans que Matt s'en rende compte. Quelle aide fantastique il faisait, vraiment.

Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il espérait que Mello n'était pas allé trop loin ; peut-être que s'il errait dans les couloirs, la chaleur de son lit à lui ne se serait pas encore dispersée quand ils reviendraient dans leur chambre, et peut-être même qu'ils pourraient la partager. Peut-être.

Matt s'extirpa de son lit sous les assauts répétés des couvertures, qui usaient de tout leur pouvoir de persuasion pour l'attirer à elles. À force de volonté, il remporta finalement la victoire – les couvertures étaient déçues – et partit à la recherche de son _camarade-de-chambre-depuis-trois-jours-pas-très-bavard-mais-pas-méchant-peut-être-même-gentil-en-fait_ , en réprimant un bâillement. Il devait retrouver Mello avant de songer à se rendormir. Même s'il y avait un test important demain – _aujourd'hui._

Il commença par le chercher à l'intérieur – la journée avait été froide, la nuit devait l'être encore plus et il aurait fallu être fou pour s'aventurer dehors par des températures pareilles – _il n'a même pas pris ses couvertures._

Guidé par la lueur faiblarde des veilleuses de secours, il fouilla toutes les pièces communes de l'orphelinat, explorant ainsi bibliothèque, salle de musique, salles de classe, couloirs, placards à balais, cuisines, grenier... sans résultat. Partout, il ne rencontrait que du vide – _non, de l'air,_ se rectifia-t-il.

Nulle trace de Mello, nulle part. Pas même dans le bureau de Roger. Il soupira, un soupir léger, mi-embêté, mi-excité. Il ferait sûrement froid dans son lit quand il s'y glisserait de nouveau, mais les courants d'air glacé provenant du dehors le réveillaient, et éveillaient du même coup en lui une envie presque irrésistible de poursuivre son exploration juste pour le plaisir.

_Courants d'air ?_ La porte principale était entrouverte, _et ce n'est pas normal – d'habitude elle est fermée – je sais où est Mello !_ Il se précipita – aussi discrètement que possible pour ne pas ameuter tout l'orphelinat – dans leur chambre, y récupéra la plus épaisse de ses couvertures – pas encore tout à fait froide – et courut au-dehors sans même prendre la peine d'enfiler des chaussures.

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, il se dirigea vers le sycomore et entreprit d'y grimper malgré son vertige et le poids de sa couverture.

Lui aussi allait s'installer là au début – comme tous ici l'avaient fait peu après leur arrivée, en fait. C'était même surprenant qu'il n'y ait pas pensé plus tôt. Le sycomore dégageait une douce quiétude qui attirait les égarés dans ses branches et les apaisait peu à peu, avant de les laisser repartir, plus confiants.

* * *

Mello fut tiré de ses obscures méditations par le poids subit d'une épaisse couverture sur ses épaules. _Si on peut même plus pleurer tranquille..._ pensa-t-il.

Il se radoucit néanmoins en reconnaissant Matt. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de son camarade de chambre. Il n'avait pas l'air agressif, et lui inspirait même plutôt confiance – sa présence le calmait – mais Matt passait tout son temps à tout observer, à tout écouter, sans vraiment chercher à émettre en retour. Mello avait du mal à comprendre qu'on ne s'exprime pas ; il ne concevait pas encore que parfois, le besoin ne s'en faisait pas sentir.

Pourtant, cette nuit-là, ce fut lui qui écouta.

* * *

Matt, qui commençait à avoir un peu froid, se glissa lui aussi sous la couverture. Il sentait que Mello avait besoin qu'on le réconforte, mais ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre.

Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel Mello pleura encore, sans honte cette fois, la tête appuyée à l'épaule de l'autre enfant.

Et puis, en regardant les étoiles, Mail pensa à sa mère, et il eut une idée.

Le vent souffla doucement entre les branches dénudées du sycomore, ce qu'il prit comme un encouragement. Il se lança.

* * *

Mello fut tellement surpris d'entendre Matt parler – _lui_ parler – qu'il manqua tomber de leur perchoir, et que le sens des mots prononcés par la voix lui échappa ; il dut lui demander de répéter.

Matt s'exécuta, patient. Il savait déployer toute la patience du monde quand il le fallait vraiment.

« Tu sais ce que me disait ma maman sur les nuits comme ça ? »

Mello n'était plus qu'oreilles curieuses. L'expression concentrée, il écoutait Matt comme jamais il n'avait écouté quelqu'un auparavant. « Maman » ; ce simple mot, plus que le reste, avait suffi à attirer l'attention de Mello sur autre chose que ses pensées. Entendre un autre orphelin – inutile de se cacher la vérité, ils l'étaient tous ici, orphelins – parler de sa maman, peut-être que cela l'aiderait à oublier la sienne. Enfin, un peu. Pas en entier. Juste pour avoir moins mal, oublier enfin, pour la première fois, l'Incendie. Il se rapprocha un peu de l'autre enfant, en quête de chaleur.

Ses larmes semblent avoir oublié de couler. Elles commencent à sécher, doucement, sous le vent froid, un peu moins pénétrant cependant qu'avant l'arrivée de Matt. Qui ferme les yeux un court instant pour mieux se rappeler des paroles de sa mère, puis reprend :

« Que c'est l'inverse des nuits de pleine lune. Sauf que ''nuit de nouvelle lune'', c'est moche, et en plus la lune on la voit même pas. Alors on les appelle nuits d'étoiles, parce que pendant ces nuits, on voit que les étoiles. Et c'est beau. »

Puis, désignant le ciel, il se rapproche un peu – encore – de Mello, et murmure, presque pour lui-même :

« Et tu vois, c'est ça, une nuit d'étoiles. »

Mello regarde le ciel, auquel il n'a jusqu'alors pas prêté attention, trop occupé à penser, et il en a presque le souffle coupé. Effectivement, c'est beau.

Et comme savent le faire les enfants, il se laissa porter par l'instant présent. Il oublia l'Incendie et ses conséquences. Il aurait tout le temps d'y penser plus tard ; là, il y avait les étoiles, si belles, qui scintillaient paisiblement, et puis il y avait Matt, qui comprenait, il ne savait pas quoi au juste, mais il finirait bien par trouver, et puis il y avait le sycomore pour abriter cet instant et les protéger de tout ce qui n'était pas présent.

* * *

Ils se resserrèrent encore l'un contre l'autre, à l'abri sous la couverture ; puis ils parlèrent, échangèrent des paroles d'enfants, sans queue ni tête, mais tellement douces et réconfortantes, qui se firent de plus en plus espacées. Ils finirent par s'endormir, bercés par le vent dans les branches du sycomore, sous le regard des étoiles qui veillaient, là-haut dans le ciel d'encre.

Les peurs attendraient.

* * *

**Ce texte contient bizarrement beaucoup de Mello. Il faut croire que j'ai moins de mal à comprendre comment il fonctionne quand je fatigue. En temps normal, je le trouve très pénible à écrire. x)**

**Pour le ciel de cette nuit si particulière... comme le dit si bien Amélie Nothomb, « il y a une incapacité technique à raconter le sublime ». Alors je n'ai pas raconté et j'ai laissé Mello voir le sublime.**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! :3**


End file.
